Make Me Feel You
by bleedforyou
Summary: Draco comes to apologize. Then comes again. written for hd seasons 13 smutty nights of Halloween challenge  one-shot.sex.slash.rimming.H/D.non-epilogue compliant.


**Title:**Make me feel you  
**Summary:**Draco comes to apologize. Then comes again.  
**Author: bleedforyou1  
Prompt:**dementor, touch.  
**Word Count:**1, 626  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:**sex. slash.  
**Author Notes: **Thanks so much to **aj-socks** for an amazing beta job! Written for Prompt 4 on the 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween on hd_seasons

Comments=3

* * *

Harry scowled at the general vicinity of his apartment, cursing his own stupidity. The cat, a gift from Hermione, curled in his lap as he swung back a beer and watched some dull show on the telly.

Draco and Harry had had a spectacular fight earlier in the day, and Harry was still sulking about it. It really was his own fault - he had somehow thought that Draco felt the same way about him as he did about Draco.

Remembering how the conversation went made Harry feel quite ill.

"_Draco, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry had asked, feeling nervous. He had planned to this for quite some time, but he was unsure about how it would play out. _

"_Hm? Yes, about the Lestrange case?" Draco asked, looking up from his paperwork. "I thought we handled it well… I know I always complain about you, but considering you saved my life last night…you're not too bad of a partner, Potter." _

"_Oh. Well, thanks, Malfoy. You're a good partner too. What I actually wanted to say though, was…well, you _are_ a good partner, and we've been working together for almost two years now…and, well - you're single, right? I mean, you said so yesterday. And, well, you know, I'm single too. And I was just thinking, that maybe, you know, we could…go out sometime. Like, on a date. If you wanted?" _

_Draco dropped his quill and stared at Harry in a mix of shock and some other emotion Harry couldn't identify. _

"_Or…not." Harry finished lamely. _

"_Potter…you - wait a moment, why are you asking me out?" Draco started, eyes narrowing. _

"_Well…why does anyone ask anyone out, Malfoy?" Harry said, beginning to get frustrated. "I like you, okay? I kind of have for the last few months or so…and when I found out yesterday that you were single, I wanted to see if you liked me too." _

"_You _like _me? What is that supposed to mean? Are you toying with me here, Potter? Just last week you were complaining about how much of a bigot I am—"_

"_That's because you were acting like one! You called Lewinsky a mudblood. You know how much I hate that word—"_

"_That's because Lewinsky was being a total dick. I don't even use the word anymore, but it slipped out—"_

"_I know, which is why I didn't stop liking you—"_

"_Oh, so if I meant to say it, you wouldn't like me? You expect me to change every bad thing about myself before you can date me? Thanks so much, oh Savior, but no thanks!" Draco snarled before standing up and walking out of the office angrily. _

_Harry stood in the office for a while, wondering what had just happened. _

The doorbell rang, interrupting Harry's reminiscing. He stood up, slightly dizzy from the three beers he had just consumed, but he could tell he wasn't near a state of drunkenness quite yet. The cat hissed at his sudden movement and curled up into a ball against the arm of the sofa.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Harry muttered to Orange. The cat had been named by Teddy on one of his weekly visits to Harry's flat; and Harry still wondered where had gotten the name from, considering the cat was black.

Harry steadied his wand before opening the door and got quite a shock.

A hooded figure in a black cape stood on the porch, holding a large bag of what seemed to be candy.

"Booo…" The figure said in a familiar voice. "Trick or Treat! And by trick, I mean I take your soul… Booo."

"Er…what?" Harry asked, confused beyond reason. "Draco? Is that you?"

"Nooo. I am a dementor who has procured the ability to speak…"

"Right. Well…come on in then. Tea?"

"Yes! I mean, suuuureeee… with some lemon, if you have some."

"Got it. Take a seat on the couch."

"Of course. Do I still get candy?"

"Maybe. If I decide I like your costume. Which is a 'no' at the moment."

"What? Doesn't it give you good memories?" Draco laughed under the hood.

"Oh, you mean memories of you making fun of me at one of the most vulnerable times of my life?"

"Yeah…good times."

"Shut up."

Draco lounged on the couch as he had numerous times when they had worked on cases at Harry's apartment. Harry rolled his eyes and made Draco's tea the way he usually liked it and added a lemon slice.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Harry asked, somewhat still sulky. He went over and sat on the other end of the couch. "I thought you hated me."

"Oh quit being so sulky, Potter. It doesn't go with your idiotic Gryffindor-ness. And you know for a fact that I don't hate you - otherwise you would've had your arse kicked."

"You can't kick my arse. I could totally beat you."

"Who said _I _would do the arse-kicking? I have minions for that. I only do arse-kissing."

Harry stared for a moment as Draco smirked at him with the double innuendo. Harry tried his hardest not to think of Draco kissing him like that…it hurt to know it would never happen because Draco obviously didn't like him.

"I don't feel like talking to you, Draco," Harry sighed. "I don't want a repeat of the fight we had earlier, and as far as I know, nothing has changed since this afternoon."

"Yes, well. I'm still a bigot and you're still in love with me, is that it?"

"What? I never said I was in love with you!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure I said that I _liked_ you. Big difference."

"You didn't have to say it, Harry, I could tell…" Draco said softly. He scooted closer on the couch and Harry frowned at him. "I could tell because…I feel the same way."

Harry's eyes widened as Draco looked away and blushed. He seemed to be taking a deep breath and Harry waited for him to talk again.

"I love you, Harry. I have for a while now. I didn't think you'd ever want me the same way because of all the horrible things that I do on a daily basis. I've changed a lot since we became partners, and I just…I want to be better. For you…and for myself. I've been trying, but sometimes, I make mistakes. And I hate it when you see my mistake, because I feel like I'm lesser than you, somehow, and that hurts so much—"

Draco broke off with a choked noise and swallowed. Harry waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

They sat in silence for a while before Harry could come up with something to say.

"Why did you get angry when I asked you out, then?" Harry said softly. He tentatively took Draco's hand in his and was surprised when Draco squeezed back.

"I got scared. And I thought you were making fun of me or something…"

"Draco." Harry shook his head. "Look…I don't know if I love you or not, but I do know for a fact that I could very well be falling in love with you every moment I'm with you. You just…you take my breath away sometimes."

Draco looked at him then he really looked at him. No one had ever looked at Harry in that way before…as if one look could just touch his soul.

"Harry," Draco whispered, leaning closer.

Their lips came together as if they were magnets, then molded as if they were made for each other. Harry traced his tongue against Draco's lip and then dove inside his mouth searching for Draco's unique taste.

Once they broke apart, Harry found himself panting.

"We still have a lot to talk about…" Harry stared into Draco's eyes.

"I know…later," Draco mumbled, leaning in for another kiss.

_Later_… Harry agreed.

"You said you'd kiss my arse," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

The alarm clock next to his bed said it was 2:30 in the morning, but to Harry it seemed as if time was endless. He curled tighter against Draco's back, spooning him after their third round of love-making.

"I never said I'd do that to you, I was just saying I do it in general. You obviously weren't paying attention."

"Oh. Well I'm at attention now," Harry smirked, rubbing against Draco's arse.

"Harry…" Draco moaned. "Even the best of them have to take a break."

"Oh come on, that was a long break just now."

"You're so needy!" Draco said, but he was smiling as he turned around to face his lover.

"Only for you," Harry grinned.

"Fine. Arse in the air, then," Draco said, sitting up and placing a pillow underneath Harry.

Draco leaned down and traced his fingers down the muscle cords in Harry's back and then followed them with small nips and kisses.

"Draco…" Harry exhaled softly.

Smiling, Draco continued his trail down until he reached Harry's arse, where he parted the cheeks to find Harry's hole. He stared at it for a moment before laying a kiss down and proceeded to slowly lick around the rim.

"Holy—Draco!" Harry exclaimed, dropping his head down. Draco smirked, pressing his tongue into Harry to give him the rim of a lifetime.

"Wait…okay, wait, stop. I'm going to—"

"That's the point isn't it?" Draco let go, smirking. He wiped away his mouth and leaned up, placing his hand on the small of Harry's back.

"Ready for me, baby?"

"Yes! Fuck me," Harry groaned. Draco quickly laved his cock with lube before tossing the bottle and entering Harry in one swift stroke.

"I was wrong…" Harry gasped out. "I do love you."

"Knew it," Draco replied before continuing.


End file.
